degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Race
The Great Race is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Degrassi Junior High. It aired on February 15, 1987. Summary The girls from the swim team challenge the boys on the soccer team to a swimming competition. Plot Melanie stares at her chest in the locker room. She thinks she needs a bra, but her mom won't let her get one. At the swim meet, Melanie helps Degrassi get into the city finals. Arthur and Yick hate the fact they haven't grown any taller. Arthur and Yick see how tall Snake is and decide to follow him around to see what he eats. L.D. and Melanie listen to the sports announcement and are upset when they don't hear about the swim team's win. They confront Jason, captain of the soccer team. He says people don't care about women's sports. L.D. challenges the soccer team to a swim match. Melanie keeps talking about how her mom won't buy her a bra, so L.D. takes her to get one. Melanie shows off her new bra and Joey makes fun of her. None of the soccer team wants to swim against the swim team because they know they'll lose. Jason convinces them to swim by saying he'll get Snake on the soccer team so he can swim too. Meanwhile, Arthur and Yick stare at Snake while he eats. Melanie becomes embarrassed when people keep making fun of her bra. She decides that she's not going to swim. "I just don't wanna be laughed at," she says. Arthur and Yick see Snake eating a "Super Crunch Delight" bar, and think that's what they need to grow taller. It's the day of the swim meet and they guys can't find Snake, who decided not to swim. They don't need him though because they found out Melanie isn't swimming. Melanie sees Snake outside and he tells her she shouldn't be afraid of getting laughed at. Melanie decides to swim, so now the girls have an advantage over the boys. Joey makes fun of Melanie in front everyone, so L.D. grabs Joey and throws him in the pool. The race begins and it's close the entire way. Melanie swims the final lap against Jason and she beats him, making the girl's team the winners. Trivia= *The featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Melanie. *Melanie and L.D. appear to be good friends in this episode, but in later episodes they're nothing more than acquaintances. *This is the first episode in which Snake has his own storyline. |-| Gallery= TGR1.01.jpg TGR1.02.jpg TGR1.03.jpg TGR1.04.jpg TGR1.05.jpg TGR1.06.jpg TGR1.07.jpg TGR1.08.jpg TGR1.09.jpg TGR1.10.jpg TGR1.11.jpg TGR1.12.jpg TGR1.13.jpg TGR1.14.jpg TGR1.15.jpg TGR1.16.jpg TGR1.17.jpg TGR1.18.jpg 105_0005_layer-6.jpg 105_0007_layer-8.jpg TGR1.19.jpg TGR1.20.jpg TGR1.21.jpg TGR1.22.jpg TGR1.23.jpg TGR1.24.jpg TGR1.25.jpg TGR1.26.jpg TGR1.27.jpg 105_0009_layer-10.jpg TGR1.28.jpg TGR1.29.jpg TGR1.30.jpg FREEZE FRAME.jpg Djh-s1-e5.jpg steph-and-joey-1.png Screen-Shot-2013-02-13-at-10.53.05-PM.png |-| Cast= (Ordered alphabetically) *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera *Amanda Cook as L.D. Delacorte *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Kei Kei Hung as Wai Lee *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Nicole Stoffman as Stephanie Kaye *Tyson Talbot as Jason Cox *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy |-| Links= *Watch The Great Race on YouTube Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 1 Episodes